The Perfect Gift
by Jess-Juli
Summary: Angelica wants to show Chuckie how thankful she is towards him, she's determined to find him the perfect gift for Christmas. DISCONTINUED
1. 00

**The Perfect Gift : Short Story**

 **Written by: Juliana (Jessica's Twin)**

Angelica's Pov:

Christmas was only a few day away and I haven't even thought of the perfect gift to get my simple boyfriend, he really didn't like materiel things and he was into things like science and other lame things. It was hard shopping for him every single year and I always seem to go to my stupid cousin Tommy for help. This year I refuse to get help from anyone and by my boyfriend Chuckie Finster the perfect gift. I never had this much trouble picking out a gift for anyone especially since everyone loved anything I picked out I was just that good, but with him it was different,

It was as if anything wasn't good enough, I felt like I had to go all out for him and this is the stupidest feeling ever but I couldn't help the way I feel. Just like I couldn't help falling in love with the four eye freak, with my cousin's best friend. It was strange I would have never imagined dating him in the past like around 8th grade, but he kind of grew on me and I couldn't help but fall.

I couldn't even accept it at first, I was in complete denial and I even started to avoiding him trying to make the feelings go away but they only seemed to grow stronger than before. It was so embarrassing I could died I swear. But I know how he is now even when I'm a complete jerk to him he is nothing but a sweetheart, I owe so much to him that it crazy.

He was there for me throughout my parents entire divorce and I couldn't have been more thankful, if he wasn't I swear I would've been in a dark place. He held me at night when I cried into my pillow thinking my world was going to fall apart. And this is why I had to find the perfect gift for him.

I want him to know how thankful I am to him. And the perfect gift is how I plan on showing him, if only I had any idea of what I should get him.

 **(Note:** This story will be four or six chapters, they will be short. Any suggestions on what Angelica should get Chuckie? **)**


	2. 01

**The Perfect Gift**

 **Written By: Juliana**

 **Dil's Pov:**

To say I was surprised when Angelica ask me to go shopping with her for Chuckie is an understatement, I was in complete shock. She said something about me always buying the perfect gift for Phil every Christmas. Of course I picked out the perfect gifts for him, he loved cooking so I would buy him anything related to them type of things or when he didn't think I wasn't listening when he watches them cooking shows talking about how he wishes he had that knife set or that type of pot. Shopping for your lover was easily when you knew what he or she liked to be honest.

I only agreed to go because I needed to buy Phil that cook book he wanted, and that pot set, it was the last thing on my list.

"So, do you know what your getting Chuckie?," I asked walking around Walmart.

Angelica ran her fingers through her blonde hair with a small nod, "I'm buying him something that has to do with science since he likes them type of things."

I never knew she had it in her to buy something that didn't have anything to do with fashion, this side of her was really weird. However, at least it showed she cared about anyone but herself.

"So, like a chemistry set or something like that?," I asked pulling her over towards the science section of the store, "I think he would love something like that."

"Thanks for helping," she mumbled lowly.

I glanced over towards her with a small smile. "No problem, I don't mind helping out."

That was the truth, I didn't mind helping her out, she wanted to do something sweet for her boyfriend and my buddy. It was the least I could do, she ended up picking a few things unable to make up her mind on just one thing. And I ended up getting the rest of the gifts for Phil.

We went our separate ways after leaving Walmart, we didn't come in the same car. I started to get into the car when my phone rung in my pocket. It was Phil, I couldn't help but blush as I answered the phone.

"Hello..?"

 _"Hey babe, how did shopping with Angelica go?"_

"It went well, she really wants to make an effort this year," I started the car and pulled off. "Did you finish putting up the tree?"

 _"I did, I'm just waiting for you to come home so we can decorate it and put the angel on top."_

"I'll be home in a few minutes, I love you."

 _"I love you too babe."_

I hung up the phone with a big smile, I loved that I get to go home to him every single day. This Christmas definitely was going to be better than last year.

* * *

 **Note:** Thanks for the suggestions, I plan on using them :)


	3. 02

**The Perfect Gift**

 **Written By: Juliana**

Chuckie's Pov:

"Welcome to K jewelers!," a preppy girl with long brown hair tied in a ponytail greeted to me as soon as I walked into the jewelry store. She had a huge smile plastered on his face, which seem overly fake. "What can I help you with today?"

I couldn't believe I was doing this, I was going to buy Angelica a ring, we have been together for awhile and it was finally time to pop the questions. My parents have been bugging me about when I was going to settle down and marriage Angelica and they year was finally the year I was planning on doing that.

It has been on my mind for awhile now and I just thought Christmas would be the perfect time to ask for her hand in marriage. I was nervous though I have a feeling she is going to say yes but the fear of rejection still creeps up on me sometimes even when I just don't want it.

"I'm looking for engagement rings," I answered rubbing the back of my neck.

The preppy girl's creepy smile only widened at this. "Well you came to the perfect place, we have many rings that are for sell for the holiday's," she opened the glass case that held the engagement rings and took some out. "Do you have a price rang?"

I shook my head, "no any price is fine." That was true I saved up so much money over the years that the price didn't mind. I wanted to buy her a ring I believe she deserved, one that sat perfectly on her ring finger. One that she wasn't afraid to show off to her friends or anything.

She showed so many rings and they all were beautiful but only one had caught my attention, and that was the one I was going to get. I brought the ring and she placed it into the box and soon small bag wishing good luck on the engagement.

I left the jewelry store with a huge grin of my own, this Christmas was going to be amazing, something that we both won't forget.

* * *

Note: The next chapter is the last chapter, it's going to be the longest and in third person. :)


End file.
